plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Potato Mine (PvZH)
Guardian |Tribe = Root Plant |Traits = Team-Up |Abilities = When destroyed: Do 2 damage to a Zombie here. |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = "I'm starchy and explosive!"}} Potato Mine is a premium uncommon plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 . It has the Team-Up 'trait, and its ability deals 2 damage to a Zombie in its lane when it is destroyed. Statistics *'Class: Guardian *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait:' Team-Up *'Ability: When destroyed:' Do 2 damage to a Zombie here. *'Set -' Rarity: Premium - Uncommon Card description "I'm starchy and explosive!"'''' Update history *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Potato Mine is fairly similar to Bungee Plumber in that both can be used to destroy low health units. Potato Mine is also useful for absorbing a single hit for allied plants and protect them from powerful zombies, but keep in mind that this will not work against zombies with the '''Frenzy trait, unless the zombie has been destroyed before he/she can attack again. The same can be said of zombies with the Strikethrough trait, although the''' Strikethrough trait doesn't require a plant to be destroyed. Spineapple can also be used to give Potato Mine a strength boost, allowing it to destroy a zombie with 4 health or less on its own. Potato Mine can also be useful to protect a lane against a '''Gravestone '''zombie because it blocks the zombie's attack and even destroy any zombie if it has 2 health or less. Using this against a zombie with 2 health almost secures the zombie dead, as any damaging or instant kill trick done to Potato Mine will activate its ability. Against When the plant hero places this plant on a lane with a zombie, use Sumo Wrestler, Terrify or Rodeo Gargantuar to move it away, and just like Prickly Pear, this plant's ability can only deal damage to the zombie fighters, not the zombie hero, so destroying it when there are no zombies on its lane is a good idea; Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, The Chickening or Conga Zombie are good options for doing this. '''Armored zombies, especially the Knight of the Living Dead, are also good choices as they absorb the damage from Potato Mine's ability. If a Potato Mine is placed in front of another plant, the best way of dealing with it is by using Shielded zombies such as Trash Can Zombie or Zombie Coach, as they will destroy the Potato Mine without taking any damage from it or the plant behind it. In last resort scenarios, boosting a zombie's stats with Vitamin Z or other tricks can help to survive Potato Mine. Gallery Potato_mine_stats.png|Statistics Potato_mine_card.png|Card Trivia *Every time the light on top of the Potato Mine flashes, a timer-like sound will be heard. *When it explodes, it says "SPUD-OW!" instead of "SPUDOW!" as it does in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Despite potatoes being scientifically classified as underground stems, Potato Mine is part of the root tribe. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Root cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon plants